Rose Thorn
by Koume Daitenshi
Summary: What happens when Biovolt, back and stronger than ever, joins with a new company, The Nexius Corperation, to create The Ultimate Blader and such a Blader falls in love with a member of the Bladebreakers? Read and find out! ReiOC


Yay! Story time! So, yes, it's the first chapter of "Rose Thorn" … yeah. Enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bey. Do own Ryen Kumiso and Veron.

-Koume Daitenshi

--

_Pant… pant… pant…_

_Confused, lost and mentally unstable, Ryen raced through the snow-covered fields of Russia, just outside of Moscow. Looking back, she saw her pursuers, two burly men on horses._

_The slender girl took a deep, rattling breath and pressed on, her silver and black Beyblade clutched in her left palm, its silver blades cutting into her skin. Adding the frigid cold, the cuts stung, but Ryen continued, her only thoughts of escaping._

"_Shoot her!" she heard one of the men behind her shout. The girl's eyes widened. Gun fire? Was that really necessary?_

_The sound of a gunshot echoing over the snowy plains snapped her out of her thoughts. Realizing her impending doom, she turned and ran._

"_Damn!" one of the men cursed, rearing his horse. Ryen stopped by a ditch and panted. She could barely recall why she was running and out here in the first place. Or why she was in Russia…_

_Suddenly, the sound of hooves startled her and she looked up. The men had finally caught her. Wicked grins donned their faces as the first one jumped off his horse, a gray mare, and grabbed her arm. "Here's the one the Boss been wanting." He said; voice thick with an accent she didn't understand._

"_Huh, why's he wan' a skimpy runt lyke 'er? He gots plenteh others." The other asked, hopping of his brown buck. The first shrugged, "I ain' know, Salaam. But Boss say he wan'a d'is one."_

_The one called Salaam nodded, "Right d'en. We's best get 'er to'im, d'en. Let goes, Gurri." The first man, now known as Gurri, nodded and jumped onto his horse, slinging Ryen over the back. Salaam followed, slumping a bit on his brown buck. "Let goes, Gurri!" he commanded, gesturing for Gurri to leave. Gurri tapped his horse gently. The mare responded by starting off in a rushing gallop. Salaam followed; eager to return to the Abbey._

_--_

And that's all Ryen remembered. After Gurri and Salaam returned, with her in tow, she'd received a brutal beating and no food or water for a month. Right now, Ryen was in the training arena, watching the Blitzkrieg Boys train. 'Blade after 'blade was destroyed, 'Blader after 'Blader dragged off, screaming. It all puzzled Ryen to no extent. Why was their defeats so terrifying? Why were the Boys being so ruthless? Wasn't defeat something to learn from, not dread?

She didn't know, anymore. She didn't know anything, anymore. Ever since the "Experiments", Ryen's mind had been as scrambled as eggs. Her speech was slaughtered, her sense of right and wrong skewed, and her emotions ran amuck. Confusion reigned daily, often resulting in Ryen's numerous questions and inability to grasp the answers. People called her slow. And her inability to explain to them the results of her experimentation meant she had rather low self-esteem and was easy to push around.

"DRANZER!"

That battle cry brought Ryen out of her reverie. She gazed quizzically at the big, red Phoenix as it materialized out of Kai's 'Blade. She bore a striking resemblance to Ryen's own Veron. Except Veron was black and steel blue, not red.

She didn't have much time to count the differences between Veron and Dranzer. Within seconds, Kai had defeated his opponent. The boy, whom all knew as Assai; fell to his knees, quivering. Out of no where, two burly men, resembling Gurri and Salaam, grabbed poor Assai's ankles. "Wait, no!" Assai screamed. But it was too late. Gurri and Salaam dragged him off. None of the remaining Trainees would ever see him again. Another Trainee, with a red buzz cut and big, scared silver eyes, looked at his pal, a tall, lanky male with shaggy raven hair and auburn eyes. He looked as scared as his buddy.

Ryen recognized them. The one with the buzz cut was Laurn and his buddy with the auburn eyes was Urecht. The two were "newbies" and scared out of their wits. If only Ryen could comfort them. But, in the Abbey, there was no form of comfort, only pain.

Ryen looked towards the ceiling. Sometimes, if she looked hard enough, she'd see bats.

It was kinda creepy.

--

Okay, that was.. short.. kinda. XX Uhm... review and chu get a ... cookie. A nice, yummy Halloween cookie.


End file.
